Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Armors
wiki page describes the recently released version "Halloween 2019", which along with the just previous version have implemented only one major change in armors with the activation of the Energy Base stat in armors and a minor change with the addition of a new tier 0 armor. Overview In comparison to Original PD, SPS-PD has two extra armor tiers (tier 0 and tier 6), so there are 7 tiers of armor and with almost all (apart from tier 0) having three different weights (light, normal, heavy) available. Each weight differs in its Strength requirement, Dexterity (Evasion), Stealth and rate of Defense Scaling when upgraded from the armors of the same tier, and generally all armors have different starting stats, which can become even more different as they get upgraded. Unlike Original PD and most mods it is impossible to identify armors through use. Tiers In the following list armors are ordered from lowest to highest tier and in each tier from light to heavy (with the exception of tier 0, which has only one armor). All armors also display an "Energy base" stat, which is a recent addition in the stats of SPS-PD's armors: each cooldown charge of the special skills is reduced after 20 game turns, without any armor equipped or with an armor with Energy Base 1. Nevertheless, if the armor's s energy base value is higher than 1, the turns needed are divided by the number of the value and become less. Optimally, with an armor of Energy Value 4, the recharging of skills will take 1/4 of the turns that would take with an armor of energy base 1. Obviously, players who like using special skills often should prefer armors with high Energy Base. Tier 1 Vest * Strength: 9, Defense: 0-2, Scaling: +0/+1, Dexterity: 4, Stealth: 12, Energy Base: 1, Light armor * Starting armor of Fighter Warrior, Gnoll Warrior, Classic Rogue, Vtuber Rogue, and Classic Soldier. It offers the highest Dexterity and Stealth but also the lowest Defense among all armors. Cloth armor * Strength: 10, Defense: 0-4, Scaling +1/+3, Dexterity: 2, Stealth: 6, Energy Base: 3, Normal armor * Starting armor of Classic Mage, Undead Rogue, Classic Huntress, Taurcen Hutress, and Classic Performer. Wooden armor * Strength: 11, Defense: 2-6, Scaling: +2/+4, Dexterity: 1, Stealth: 1, Energy Base: 2, Heavy armor * Starting armor of Classic Warrior and Ninja Rogue. Tier 2 Rubber armor * Strength: 11, Defense: 0-9, Scaling: +0/+1, Dexterity: 3.6, Stealth: 10, Energy Base: 2, Light armor * Starting armor of Maid Huntress Leather armor * Strength: 12, Defense: 0-12, Scaling: +1/+3, Dexterity: 1.8, Stealth: 5, Energy Base: 3, Normal armor * Starting armor of Explorer Mage and Plumber Soldier. Ceramic armor * Strength: 13, Defense: 4-18, Scaling: +2/+4, Dexterity: 0.8, Stealth: 0.5, Energy Base: 3, Heavy armor * Neither this nor any other of the armors that follow are starting armors of a class skin. Tier 3 CD armor * Strength: 12, Defense: 0-15, Scaling: +0/+2, Dexterity: 3.2, Stealth: 8, Energy Base: 3, Light armor Disc armor * Strength: 14, Defense: 0-20, Scaling: +1/+3, Dexterity: 1.6, Stealth: 4, Energy Base: 4, Normal armor Stone armor * Strength: 15, Defense: 6-26, Scaling: +2/+5, Dexterity: 0.6, Stealth: 0, Energy Base: 4, Heavy armor Tier 4 PVC armor * Strength: 15, Defense: 0-22, Scaling: +0/+2, Dexterity: 2.8, Stealth: 6, Energy Base: 4, Light armor Mail armor * Strength: 16, Defense: 0-28, Scaling: +1/+3, Dexterity: 1.4, Stealth: 3, Energy Base: 4, Normal armor Double Mail armor * Strength: 17, Defense: 8-36, Scaling: +2/+5, Dexterity: 0.4, Stealth: -0.5, Energy Base: 3, Heavy armor * From this armor and on, all heavy armors have negative values for stealth, which means that they decrease the hero's stealth when he/she equips them. Tier 5 Protective armor * Strength: 17, Defense: 0-30, Scaling: +0/+3, Dexterity: 2.4, Stealth: 4, Energy Base: 3, Light armor Scale armor * Strength: 18, Defense: 0-36, Scaling: +1/+3, Dexterity: 1, Stealth: 2, Energy Base: 3, Normal armor Bullet armor * Strength: 19, Defense: 10-46, Scaling: +2/+6, Dexterity: 0.2, Stealth: -1, Energy Base: 2, Heavy armor Tier 6 Phantom armor * Strength: 19, Defense: 0-35, Scaling: +0/+3, Dexterity: 2, Stealth: 2, Energy Base: 2, Light armor Plate armor * Strength: 20, Defense: 0-44, Scaling: +1/+3, Dexterity: 1.2, Stealth: 1, Energy Base: 3, Normal armor Machine armor * Strength: 21, Defense: 15-60, Scaling: +3/+8, Dexterity: 0 Stealth: -2, Energy Base: 1, Heavy armor * It is the direct opposite of the Vest armor as it offers the highest Defense among all armors but also it is the only armor that offers no bonus to Dexterity and that has the highest Steatlh penalty among all of them. Tier 0 Body armor * Strength: 8, Defense: 0-0, Scaling: +0/+0, Dexterity: 1, Stealth: 1, Energy Base: 4, No weight * Starting armor of Demon Warrior, Slime Performer, and Mech Soldier. It is an armor only in name, as it offers no defense and upgrading it has no effect in increasing its defense. It never spawns in the dungeon as loot or get sold in its shops. Error armor * Strength: 0, Defense: 0-0, Scaling: +0/+0, Dexterity: 1, Stealth: 1, Energy Base: 10, No weight * Very rare drop of the Robot HEART artifact. It offers no defense even after getting upgraded, but applies randomly a huge variety of debuffs to attackers. For some tips on how it can be useful in late-game (but not in early game), visit the Tips page of SPS-PD. When the armors are still unidentified, they only display their tier, strength requirement and expected damage absorption at level 0, and not any of their other stats. Note that they rarely display stats other than those already mentioned in the game descriptions here, which most of the times is an indicator that they are either already upgraded or in contrast cursed, but this can also happen just randomly. All the stats already mentioned under each armor are the default stats of the game code for each armor at level 0. Some armors are made from materials that in the real world would absorb minimal damage (CDs, rubber) or would obstruct movement (clay, stone, wood), or are even described as errors, but that does not affect in any meaningful way the armor's attributes or the hero's speed, so players should just check their stats and attributes and not bother with the armor's names, when they have the hero equipping one. Light armors of all tiers have lower strength requirements and grant higher dexterity (evasion) and stealth but also have lower defense and upgrade scaling, heavy armors give the exact opposite results, and normal armors have the more balanced stats between defense/strength/upgrade scaling and dexterity/stealth. Conversely, the Energy Base values are distributed rather randomly across armors. Heavy armors of any tier can have better defense even than light armors of two tiers higher, and also than the normal armor of the next tier. In contrast light armors offer the higher dexterity and stealth the lower their tier is (the best dexterity and stealth stats are offered by the tier 1 Vest). The Warrior class has the strength requirement of all armors reduced by -2 when he equips them, but when they are unequipped, they keep showing their normal strength requirement. Former Epic Armor skills (class Special Skills now) There is no Epic Armor in SPS-PD anymore, and the Armor Kit that the Dwarf King was dropping is renamed to Skill Kit, is dropped by the second chapter bosses, but retains the same sprite. After its use, it produces a "skill item" with a sprite resembling the familiar epic armor of Original PD and most mods and having in most of the cases the name of each class' starting armor in YAPD (apart from the Performer and Soldier, who don't exist in other mods, so they have a new sprite and new name for their skill items). This item cannot get equipped and instead activates 4 unique skills for each class and also without any HP loss, similarly to drinking a potion or reading a scroll. For details about the special skills you can visit the SPS-PD classes and subclasses page. Armor Glyphs Most of the "traditional" armor glyphs of Vanilla PD and other mods are decomposed and reshuffled in SPS-PD to become parts of totally new glyphs, with none of the original glyphs still existing with its full attributes and name in SPS-PD. Although enchanted weapons are a rather common drop or loot in the dungeon, armors are never found or dropped enchanted and can only become such, by using a scroll of Magical Infusion or an arcane stylus. Like in Original PD and Sprouted PD the chance of a glyph to proc is increased with the armor's upgrades, but the amount of increase also depends on the specific glyph. Note that in the case that an enemy attacks the hero from afar and the glyph has a harmful effect to enemies, it is applied normally to the enemy at the tile it is located. Most armor glyphs also offer immunities or resistances to specific types of damage. This is the list of SPS-PD's armor glyphs along with their effects: Adapt It radiates a deep green glow. It is the most complicated in its effects. * If it gets activated with the hero standing next to a chasm, it grants the Levitation buff. * If it gets activated with the hero standing on high grass, it grants the Invisibility buff (this part is similar to the Camouflage glyph of Shattered PD). * If it gets activated with the hero standing on trampled grass, it grants the Imbued with Earth buff (this part is similar to the Entanglement glyph of Original PD). * If it gets activated with the hero standing on an inactive trap, it grants the Recharging buff (this part is similar to the Potential glyph of Original PD). * If it gets activated with the hero standing on water, it grants the Haste buff (this part is similar to the Flow glyph of Shattered PD). Breakrock It radiates a light white glow. It grants +20% Defense up and +50% Herbal Armor (this part is similar to the Entanglement glyph of most mods), and creates a rock avalanche on the attacker. It also grants immunity to the Caustic Ooze, Dry, Poison, and Rooting debuffs. Change It radiates a deep purple glow. It is similar to the glyph of Adapt, but simpler. * If it gets activated with the hero standing on water, it creates a Mirror Image (this part is similar to the Multiplicity glyph of Original PD), * If it gets activated with the hero standing on dry land, it Teleports the hero nearby (this part is similar to the Displacement glyph of Original PD) and grants the Invisibility buff (this part is similar to the Camouflage glyph of Shattered PD). Crystal It radiates a light lavender glow. It grants the Glass Shield buff, which gets activated with each successful enemy hit but is not displayed in the hero's tab like its regular version. This is a very strong Shield buff that reduces damage to the hero to a flat 10, no matter how strong the received hit was. It doesn't have a time duration, but gets away only after damage is taken. Electricweb It radiates a bright white glow. It Stuns the attacker and randomly grants the Recharging buff (this part is similar to the Potential glyph of most mods), also grants high resistance to electricity damage to the hero (this part is similar to the Stormward glyph of YAPD). It also grants resistance to the attacks of the Gnoll Shaman and Lightning Shell and immunity to Electricity, Electrostatic Turbulence, Lightning, Locked damage or debuffs. Firecover It radiates a bright orange glow. It Ignites the attacker (this part is similar to the Flameward glyph of YAPD) and grants the Attack Up buff to the hero. It also grants high resistance to fire damage to the hero (this part is similar to the Brimstone glyph of Shattered PD and the Flameward glyph of YAPD). It also grants resistance to the attacks of the Burning Fist and Fire Elemental and immunity to Burning, Fire, Hot, Tar damage or debuffs. Holy Guard It radiates a bright yellow glow. It Charms (this part is similar to the Affection glyph of Original PD), Amoks or causes Terror to the attacker. It also grants immunity to the Blinded, Charmed, Hot and Vertigo debuffs. Recoil It radiates a deep orange glow. It Knocks back (this part is similar to the Bounce glyph of Original PD) and causes Bleeding to the the attacker (this part is similar to the Thorns glyph of Shattered PD). Revival It radiates a bright red glow. It has a small chance to Block a deadly hit (this part is similar to the Tenacity glyph of YAPD) while also Healing the hero. Snowhouse It radiates a deep blue glow. It Freezes the attacker, and Defers damage for the hero (this part is similar to the Viscosity glyph of Original PD), and grants high resistance to cold / freeze debuffs to the hero (the ice parts are similar to the Frostward glyph of YAPD). It also grants immunity to the Chilled, Cold and Frozen debuffs. Shadow It radiates a grey glow. It causes a Thorns and Vampiric effect, damaging the attacker on hit and healing the hero (the first part is similar to the Thorns glyph of Shattered PD) and can also apply the Terror debuff. It also grants resistance to the attacks of Dwarf Liches, Fiends and Warlocks and immunity to the Count Down, Dead Raise, Silenced and Weakness debuffs. Testpaint It radiates a bright green glow. It produces various Harmful Gases with their debuffs, and grants the Immune to Gases buff to hero (it is similar to the Stench glyph of Original PD, but due to the Immune to Gases buff, it is never harmful to the hero). Note that in the case that an enemy attacks the hero from afar, the blob of harmful gas spawns around the tile of the enemy. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon